Star Trek: Bellerophon
Star Trek: Bellerophon is an alternate universe Star Trek novel created by Dragonboy546. Summary The year is 2370 and the Federation is about to be thrown into war with the Cardassian Union over them not surrendering worlds along the border in the same year when they were in talks about giving back the worlds to the Union thanks to Captain Edward Jellico acting Captain of the 's disrespect to the Cardassian delegates and the USS Bellerophon is ambushed by three Cardassian warships while on border patrol. Cast Starring *Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Captain Sarah Mitchell -commanding officer *Daniel Craig as Commander Typhuss James Halliwell -ship's first officer Also Starring *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres - ship's assistant chief engineer, after the series Star Trek: Voyager Rick Berman and Michael Piller brought Roxann Dawson back for the role of B'Elanna Torres again. *Liam Hemsworth as Lieutenant Junior Grade Ethan Mitchell - ship's helm officer, Liam was at first not casted for the role until they saw the movie Independence Day: Resurgence and he was brought in for the next audition and got the role. *Denise Crosby as Lieutenant Commander Tasha Yar - ship's chief of security/tactical officer, after Denise left the TNG series at the end of the first season she came back three times, and then was brought back to play the role again. *Kristen Stewart as Ensign/Lieutenant Kelly Watson - ship's operations officer, Kristen was casted after watching her in Zathaura. *Mark Wahlberg as Lieutenant Commander Ronald Sampson-ship's chief engineer, Mark was casted for the role after watching him in Planets of the Apes and he has been great. *Morena Baccarin as Lieutenant Commander T'Mir - ship's chief science officer and the first Romulan in Starfleet. *Chris Hemsworth as Doctor Paul Langford - ship's chief medical officer Guest Cast Episodes Season 1 (2371/2372) As the USS Bellerophon is getting ready to head out there is trouble along the Romulan Neutral Zone, as the Bellerophon and her crew discover that the Cardassian Union has attacked Romulus and taken it over. Season 2 (2373) As the crew of the Bellerophon is trying to figure out what happened in the Romulan Neutral Zone, T'Mir who they rescued last year is trying to figure out who sent the Cardassians their defense codes to break the Romulus defense fleet's position the the crew is ordered to patrol the border and to make sure that the Cardassian Union don't cross the border. *2.07 Mindfield *2.08 Horizon *2.09 Cogenitor *2.10 The Seventh *2.11 Canamar *2.12 Cease Fire *2.13 Judgement *2.14 The Breach *2.15 Worst Fear Season 3 (2374) As the Cardassian Union are getting more and more aggressive the Federation's greatest ally the Klingon Empire has decided to launch an all-out strike on the homeworld of the Cardassian Empire, but when the Chancellor of the High Council Gowron asks for Federation help Starfleet Command refuses their request for help and it strikes a blow into the Alliance with the two major powers. *3.16 Worst Fear Part 2 *3.17 Heroes *3.18 *3.19 *3.20 *3.21 *3.22 *3.23 Season 4 (2375) Season 5 (2376) Season 6 (2377) Season 7 (2378) Production notes Story Arcs Trivia Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress Category:Alternate Star Trek stories